100 Writing Prompts Challenge
by Can'tBeliveItsNotCanon
Summary: Just some drabbles based on one word and written in thirty minutes. ((Pairing: Light Merthur)) [Cover Art Credit goes to lil-lollypop36]
1. Dance

**_Author's Note-_**

_Please note that I'm only doing this for fun, not because I can write well~  
_

_I'll also be updating everyday~_

_And if you'd like a link to the challenge, just ask, okie?~ 3 _

_Anyway, enjoy~ ^-^_

* * *

_Word One: **Dance**_

Merlin should have known better, really he should have. He knew better than to ignore the little voice in the back of his mind telling him how horribly wrong this would end. But in his own defense, he didn't have much of a choice. It didn't matter how much he insisted he had to get home, Arthur wouldn't let him. He realized all the excuses were pointless, Arthur would drag Merlin to the tavern if he had to, which is exactly what he did.

"_Don't be such a _girl_, Merlin. I can handle a few drinks."_

And so there Merlin sat, watching Arthur drink past his limit.

A couple hours in, Merlin had his head laying on the bar, listening to Arthur make himself look like a fool.

_Shuffle shuffle, CRASH_

Arthur's drunken laughter.

_Shuffle shuffle shuffle, BANG_

This time the laugh was louder; closer.

"Merlin!"

A hand on his shoulder, making him tumble off the stool. He glanced upward to see Arthur staring down at him, his lips pursed. Merlin scrambled to his feet and straightened his jacket.

Arthur kept staring.

Merlin shifted his weight, uncomfortable under his friend's gaze.

And then Arthur did the unthinkable; the one thing Merlin was not prepared for, or had even thought to prepare for. He gripped his elbow and marched to a small clearing in the crowded area, Merlin stumbling behind him. He jumped as Arthur put a hand on his waist and grabbed his hand with the other.

The crowd's chatter died down and everyone watched their King and his servant clumsily move and twirl together.

It wasn't until Arthur had released Merlin and sauntered out the door did he realize what happened.

But of course, it didn't mean anything because Arthur was drunk and completely out of it, he wouldn't remember this.

At least that's what Merlin told himself.


	2. Treat

_Word Two: **Treat**_

It started like any other day for Merlin, nothing out of the ordinary, Arthur grumbling when he opened the curtains allowing sunlight to stream through the window, Arthur complaining about how cold breakfast was and Arthur demanding Merlin to fetch him something more suitable for a King. And, of course, he did.

And cleaned his chambers.

And polished his armor.

And mucked out the stables.

Late in the afternoon, Merlin saw Arthur leaving the kitchen with a hand behind his back and scurried past Merlin without a second glance, which was a bit strange in Merlin's opinion, but thought it'd be best if he let it go.

The rest of the day passed normally, but not fast enough considering Arthur and the Knights used Merlin as a practice dummy.

Again.

Then evening came, and Merlin was dismissed, so he trudged home, his muscles sore. He walked past a sleeping Guise, who had left a bowl of soup out for him, but Merlin payed no mind and went directly to his room. He fell face first on his bed, too tired to bother changing into something more comfortable.

But something was off.

Merlin could tell, tired as he was, someone had been in his room.

He tried to convince himself it was probably Guise, but the more he thought about it, the more paranoid he became. And so he sat up, deciding to do a quick scan of his room.

He looked under the bed, making sure his magic book hadn't been discovered.

It was still there.

He checked under the pillow; maybe someone was trying to enchant him?

No, nothing.

He glance at his nightstand and there it was. A silver plate, with a small, chocolate treat on it and a slip of paper next to it. Merlin picked up the paper, and read the two words messily scribbled on it.

_"Enjoy, Idiot"_


	3. Sand

_So I'm really sorry about not updated but I've been suffering from an existential crisis...but no need to worry bc I am all better!~ ^_^_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_Word Three:_**_ Sand_**

~o~O~o~

Merlin pushed himself upright and groggily scanned his room.

He threw the blankets on the floor and swung his legs around and sat there for a moment, head in his hands.

Until he felt it.

There was a strange feeling beneath his feet.

He wiggled his toes.

_What the f-_

He looked down and furrowed his brows.

_Sand._

There was a pile of sand beside his bed, and now it was stuck on his feet.

~o~O~o~

That day, Merlin was late, and of course, Arthur had no sympathy, he only doubled over in laughter.

Merlin was cleaning under Arthur's bed, he mostly found dust bunnies and more laundry for him to do.

But then he saw something sparkle, and tried to grab it, but it seemed to be just out of his grasp.

So he crawled under the bed.

And there it was: another pile of sand.

~o~O~o~

Throughout the day, Merlin continued to find piles of sand everywhere.

The first few he didn't see much of pattern, he was just a bit freaked out.

But then the piles got closer together, forming a sort of trail.

Which, like any other normal person who finds a trail of sand, he followed it.

He was lead through hallways, taking turns here and there and occasionally went up staircases.

Then they stopped.

There were no more little piles of sand.

Merlin thought he reached a dead end, until he realized where he was.

He reached the top of one of the towers, and just in time to see the sunset.

When he went to edge and peered down to see a slip of paper wedged between the stones.

He pull it out and muttered the quickly scrawled words to himself:

"_I know how girlish you can be, so I thought you'd like watching the sunset. Enjoy."_


	4. Salt

_So this word was a bit of a challenge, but I figured something out..._

_Enjoy?~_

* * *

_Word Four: **Salt**_

__~o~O~o~

Merlin awoke that morning with a feeling that today was not going to be a good day, but he never would have guessed why.

It started out like any other day would, which was alright other than the fact he sleep too late to eat breakfast without being late for his duties as Arthur's servant.

He arrived in Arthur's chambers carrying a platter with the King's breakfast. He set the plate down and stood over Arthur's bed, watching the lump in the sheets rise and fall slowly, it was rare to see him so content lately. The peacefulness of the figure didn't last for long though, as Arthur bolted upright and had Merlin pinned down with a dagger to his throat faster than Merlin was able yell surrender. Once he realized his "intruder" was no more than his clumsy servant, he chuckled and leaned back, setting his dagger on the nightstand.

"Good morning, then, Merlin." Arthur said with a grin as he yanked Merlin to his feet.  
"I don't think there's anything good about it." He countered sourly, hoping to put Arthur off so he wouldn't bring up that this was the third time this week he'd caught Merlin standing over his bed, a smile gracing his lips.

"Well, not now that I've caught you watching me," The blond replied, pulling a chair out from the table. "Again."

Merlin cringed.

"I think we should talk about it..."

_Sonofa-_

"...or maybe we could just eat."

Merlin drew back the curtains and mumbled an agreement, not registering what Arthur had said. He gazed out the window, watching people below scurry about.

"Well?"

He snapped his head around to face Arthur, who was eyeing him questioningly. "What?"

"Ignoring me now, are we?" He teased.

Merlin pursed his lips and played with the hem of his shirt.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come and sit before I change my mind." He said, motioning to a chair.

So Merlin shuffled over and looked Arthur over, searching for a sign he might be joking before gingerly sitting on a chair. Arthur slid him a spare plate and held eye contact for a moment before turning to his own food.

"Pass the salt, would you?"


End file.
